This invention relates to containers for storing a stack of paper articles, and particularly to containers which have a feature for dispensing the articles therefrom. More specifically, this invention is useful for dispensing cupuliform paper filters for automatic drip coffee makers and the like.
Containers for storing a stack of paper articles are well known, some of which contain a feature or mechanism for dispensing the stored articles. One such container is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,269,525 to Fleischer. The Fleischer patent shows a container with a hinged lid, for storing and dispensing carbon paper. The pivotable portion of the lid is provided with a tab having adhesive on its underside to adhere to the topmost sheet of carbon paper. When the tab is depressed, thus engaging the topmost sheet, and the pivotable portion of the lid is subsequently lifted, the topmost sheet is lifted therewith to dispense the sheet from the stack.
A drawback to the construction shown in the Fleischer patent is the inability of the container to maintain the position of the stack of articles when the topmost article is dispensed. This can be troublesome when the articles in the stack tend to stick together, e.g. by electrostatic forces. Additionally, if the container is inadvertently dropped or inverted, there is nothing to prevent the contents from spilling out.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a container for storing a stack of paper articles such as cup-shaped coffee filters, and for dispensing the articles in a one-at-a-time manner therefrom. It is a further object of the invention to provide such a container which retains the stack of articles therein during dispensing, as well as at times when the container and stack are dropped or inadvertently inverted. It is yet another object of the invention to dispense the articles without ripping or damaging them in any way.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, a container is provided with a bottom wall, at least one side wall, and a top wall.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the top wall is provided with a struck out hinged portion which is pivotable into and out of the container with respect to the remainder of the top wall. That portion of the top wall which is not pivotable acts to retain the stack of articles within the container during dispensing and in case the container is dropped or inverted.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the invention, a depressible hinged tab is struck out from and pivotable relative to the pivotable hinged portion of the top wall.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the invention, an adhesive means is disposed on the underside of the depressible hinged tab. When the hinged portion of the top wall is pivoted into the container and the tab is depressed so as to come in contact with the topmost article, the adhesive means adheres to said article. When the hinged portion is pivoted out of the container the topmost article is lifted by the tab through the top wall for one-at-a time dispensing of the articles from the stack. Since the means used to engage the topmost article is an adhesive rather than a mechanical means, the dispensing is accomplished with little chance for damage to the articles. In the case of cup-shaped articles, the side wall of the article is engaged by the tab and the article is lifted thereby through the opening in the top wall of the container.